Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Ten Decade |type = Anti-Hero/Hero (Current) Villain (Temporary, Super Hero Taisen GP) |label = Kamen Rider Decade |label2 = Kamen Rider Decade |complex2 = }} |-|1= |-|2= Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Polylingual:' Adam can speak many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for six years. *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls and Gamma. *' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. *'Pause Bypass:' Adam can bypass the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. *'Mental Resistance:' Adam is resistance to telepaths who can read and control his mind. *'Interdimensional Travel:' An otherworldly human himself, Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. *' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an engage wizard ring. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 10 tons *'Kicking Power:' 30 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 38 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5.8 seconds - New= New Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 16 tons *'Kicking Power': 45 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 4.5 seconds New is a second form of Kamen Rider Decade. The suit takes on a color scheme similar to the one used by the original suit. The suit also sports a modern version of the Decadriver. - Legend Riders= With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - 2= '''2 With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - V3= V3 With the Typhoon, Rider 0, Zero transforms into . - Riderman= Riderman With the Typhoon, Rider 0, Zero transforms into , wielding . - X= X''' With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into , wielding the . - Amazon= '''Amazon With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - Stronger= Stronger With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - Skyrider= Skyrider With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - Super-1= Super-1 With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into , wielding . - ZX= ZX With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into , wielding the , and . - Black= Black With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - Black RX= With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into , wielding the . - Robo= Robo Rider With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into Black RX's Robo Rider, wielding the . - Bio= Bio Rider With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into Black RX's Bio Rider, wielding the . }} - Shin= Shin With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - ZO= ZO With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - J= J''' With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . }} - Heisei Riders= Like the Heisei Riders, Kamen Rider 0 can transform into any of the 20 Heisei Era Kamen Riders and their forms. With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into 's Mighty Form. - Dragon= Dragon Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the . - Pegasus= Pegasus Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the . Adam does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. - Titan= Titan Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the . }} - Agito= With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into 's Ground Form. - Storm= Storm Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the . - Flame= Flame Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the . }} - Ryuki= Ryuki With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into , wielding the , and . Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. - Faiz= With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into . - Axel= Axel Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . }} - Blade= Blade With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into 's Ace Form. - Hibiki= Hibiki With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into , wielding . - Kabuto= With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into 's Masked Form. - Rider= Rider Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, wielding the . }} - Den-O= With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into 's Sword Form, wielding the . - Rod= Rod Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes into Den-O's Rod Form. - Ax= Ax Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Den-O's Ax Form. - Gun= Gun Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes into Den-O's Gun Form. - Wing= Wing Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes into Den-O's Wing Form. }} - Kiva= With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into 's Kiva Form. - Garulu= Garulu Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the . - Basshaa= Basshaa Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the . - Dogga= Dogga Form With the Typhoon, Rider 0 assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the . }} - G= G''' With the Typhoon, Rider 0 transforms into , wielding the . }} - Phase 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form. - OOO= OOO With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, wielding the . - Fourze= Fourze With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. - Wizard= Wizard With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style, wielding the . - Gaim= Gaim With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Drive= Drive With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Ghost= Ghost With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Ex-Aid= Ex-Aid With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Level 2, wielding the . - Build= Build With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . - Amazon Omega= Amazon Omega With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon Omega. }} - }} }} - Warrior= Warrior Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 68 tons *'Kicking Power': 75 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 65 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 1.5 seconds Warrior is final form of Kamen Rider Decade, with the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's original form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability and able to transform into any Kamen Rider without Rider Cards. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of pervious Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Decade's personal weapon. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride, and Attack Ride cards. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: X. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Robo. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Bio. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame. :* - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Den-O. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: G. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: OOO. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. :* and - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Drive. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ghost. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ex-Aid. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Build. * - Weapon given to him by . Vehicles * - Decade's Rider Machine. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz or the Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Decade Phone. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through the Decade Phone. * - A heavily-armed combat motorcycle stolen from a . * - Rider Machine given to him by . Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders